La Sustituta
by Butter014
Summary: Elena se encuentra atrapada en la situacion más dificil de su vida: Salvar a su familia, ella es forzada a tomar el lugar de Katherine en casa de los Salvatore, pero ¿Que sucede si la copia es mejor que la original?
1. Chapter 1

First at all, this story dosen't belong to me, I just translate it, the story belongs to arwen01  
Hola, primero que todo explicar que esta historia no me pertenece, nada en ella, yo solo la traduje al español, la historia le pertenece a arwen01…  
Espero les Agrade.  
Obviamente es un Fic Delena, AU, todos humanos, con contenido para personas maduras.

Espero les guste  
Lea bajo su propia responsabilidad.

"Toda la vida es un experimento. Cuantos más experimentos hagas, mejor." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

...  
-"¡Katherine, date prisa! Vamos a llegar tarde!" - grité en voz alta, esperándola en el pasillo de la cabaña.

Nuestros padres decidieron que viniéramos aquí, querían que pasáramos tiempo de "calidad" juntos, pero en realidad pasar tiempo con Katherine era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La única razón por la que nos estaban haciendo hacer esto era porque mi mamá había recibido el consejo de su psiquiatra. Al parecer, él pensó que sería una buena idea.

Nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando nosotras teníamos doce y Jeremy diez. Nuestra madre esperaba que nos quedáramos con ella, pero como Katherine siempre fue la hija terca y extravagante, decidió irse con papá.

Dinero no nos faltaba, en realidad éramos bastante ricos, porque papá era el heredero de la gran mansión Gilbert en Mystic Falls y junto a este título venían múltiples tierras, ganado y un montón de tarjetas de crédito negro brillante. Literalmente, mi padre podría darle a su pequeña ángel, Katherine, todo lo que una chica pudiera soñar... y él lo hacía. Katherine era una niña mimada.

Pasamos doce años separadas, pocas veces nos veíamos a través de la cámara web, eso hasta que nuestros queridos padres tuvieron este gran plan de reunir a la familia, pensando que sería lo mejor. A mis padres les importo una mierda el hecho de que éramos prácticamente desconocidas en este momento, por no hablar de que no nos llevábamos bien.

Pero mamá me dio esa carita de perrito abandonado tan característica y tuve que ceder. Supongo que papá sólo soborno a Katherine para que fuera con él.

Llegamos a la "cabaña" familiar hace una semana, aunque realmente merece ser llamada mansión considerando el tamaño y el lujo que esta posee. Se podía ver el océano desde los ventanales y teníamos a cinco personas, parte del personal, para que nos sintiéramos cómodos.

Tan pronto como llegamos, papá y mamá se fueron de "compras" durante dos días - bueno, comprar desde su punto de vista- mientras Katherine y yo nos quedábamos solas en la casa, bueno excluyendo a el personal.

Estábamos aburridas. La playa del Côte'd Azure no me emocionaba. No había nadie allí con quien pudiera compartir mis pensamientos o que me hiciera sentir algo, emocionalmente hablando.

Así que pasé gran parte de mi tiempo a solas, pero no me importaba. Fascinada me escondía en la biblioteca con mis libros.

Varios días después de nuestra llegada, Katherine me dijo que estaba aburrida y decidió que saliéramos a navegar. Se burló de mí, mencionado que sería una pésima navegante, así que me convenció de probarle lo contrario**.**

Así que ahora estoy aquí, de pie en el pasillo, en mis cómodos jeans juntos a una camiseta, esperando con impaciencia.

Bajó las escaleras con gracia, vestida como toda una mujer elegante, el cabello y el maquillaje estaban en su punto perfecto. Incluso para un simple viaje en barco ella llevaba zapatos con tacones, eran de color rojo, completando el traje azul marino-blanco y rojo que llevaba.

Ella se burló de mi aspecto desaliñado, pero yo solo me encogí de hombros, no encontraba necesario vestirse de esa manera, íbamos a estar en un barco solo nosotras, donde nadie más nos iba a ver.

-"Estas hermosa"- le dije con sinceridad, con la esperanza de que si la complacía, este viaje en barco no sería tan malo. Ella se limitó a sonreír. Estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos.

-" Te ves muy bonita también, tonta" - ella me dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. Yo realmente no estoy muy de acuerdo con su declaración. Éramos gemelas, Katherine era sólo cinco minutos más que grande que yo, y cuando la miraba, era como mirarse en un espejo. Los mismos ojos color marrón, una cara en forma de corazón, el mismo cabello largo y castaño, la piel tonificada color oliva. Incluso la forma del cuerpo era idéntica en todos los sentidos, pero siempre me sentí inferior a ella. Quizás era el hecho de que siempre fui la que estaba oculta en las sombras, mientras ella era el centro de atención. Tenía un un aire y una confianza que yo secretamente, de vez en cuando envidiaba.

Fuimos a la playa, donde el capitán, el señor Smallwood, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, estaba esperando por nosotras. Él nos advirtió sobre el viento, mencionando que no navegáramos durante mucho tiempo.

Katherine le restó importancia, murmurando algo sobre "hombres estúpidos que siempre deben estar a cargo". El capitán sólo me sonrió débilmente, antes de ir al panel de control de la embarcación. Katherine resopló enfadada, quería que navegáramos solo nosotras dos, diciendo que ella podia hacerlo tan bien como él, pero él capitán nos dijo que nuestro padre había dejado bien en claro que no podíamos dejar la playa solas.

Cuando finalmente estábamos en la cubierta, empecé a ver que ella tenía razón, guiaba el barco como una experta, explicándome que había ganado varias carreras junto a papá.

No hablamos demasiado. Traté de dormir una siesta en la parte trasera de la embarcación, y por unos pocos minutos, realmente estaba disfrutando del sol, pero en algún momento algo se cruzó sobre mi tapándome la luz.

No me sorprendió verla inclinada sobre mí.

Katherine de repente quería hablar, ella me conversó cosas que en realidad no me interesaban, y me reveló que estaba comprometida. Me mostró su brillante anillo de compromiso de diamantes. Las ondas azules brillaban en él y obviamente era caro.

-"¿Estás enamorada?" - Le pregunté con curiosidad, tomando su mano para poder ver mejor el anillo.

Ella se echó a reír y fue la única respuesta que me dio. Cogió su bolso Prada y sacó una pequeña botella con licor, me ofreció a tomar, pero me negué.

-"Kate, ¿por qué no contestas?"- Le pregunté mientras observaba su hermoso rostro. El delineador negro estaba corrido en la esquina de sus ojos. Katherine solo bebía en silencio.

-"Elena, eres tan ingenua"- respondió finalmente -"Yo enamorada, para unir mi vida a un hombre, a mi edad... tonterías"- Ella se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando las olas.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?".

-"El hombre que quiera ser mi marido debe renunciar a tener una vida maravillosa"- se rió sombríamente.

-"¿Tú no amas a tu novio?"- Le pregunté con incredulidad.

-"Oh, en realidad, si estoy enamorada, pero no del hombre con el que me casare."-Las lágrimas de repente se acumularon en sus ojos y su buen humor había desaparecido. -"El hombre que amo ya está casado, pero está arreglando las cosas para divorciarse, si te interesa saber."-

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?, podrías estar equivocada."- Yo ya sabía que los hombres casados utilizaban esa excusa para darle esperanzas a sus amantes y mantenerlas dispuestas a cumplir sus deseos, tal vez ese hombre estaba haciendo lo mismo con Katherine. A pesar de que ella y yo no éramos cercanas, no me gustaría verla lastimada por haber confiado en ese hombre.

-"No lo creo"-sonrió y su mirada estaba desenfocada. -"Cuando me folla, tan duro, que puedo ver las estrellas, estoy bastante segura de que a él le importa una mierda su pequeña rubia burguesa".

Me quedé mirándola hasta que me devolvió la mirada. Ella sonrió.

-"Supongo que romí la imagen que tenías de mí, ¿no?"

-"Estás borracha, Kate."- A pesar de que estaba disgustada por su comentario, no podía apartarme de ella.

-"No, estoy bien"- ella respondió.

-"¿No estás enamorada del hombre con el que te vas a casar?" -Le pregunté, mientras ella bebía de su botella otra vez.

-"Oh, mi novio... mi dulce e inocente novio."- Ella sonrió con desprecio. -"Debo admitir, que está bastante bien dotado en algunas partes... si sabes lo que quiero decir"- ella me guiñó un ojo. -"Pero me pone enferma con sus grandes ojos de cachorro y sus constantes te amo" - Ella hizo una mueca.

-"Yo" -Tragué saliva secamente - "No te entiendo".- ¿Cómo podía planear casarse con un hombre al que no amaba?, la simple idea no tenía sentido para mí.

-"No tienes que hacerlo." -Su expresión se volvió seria. -"Voy a casarme con mi novio porque puedo y porque me aburro. Ellos no tienen idea del futuro que he planeado para nosotros. No habrá reglas, sólo dos hombres magníficos dispuesto a hacer mi vida perfecta".- Su expresión era de ensueño.

-"Y... ¿qué pasa con las otras cosas?" - Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mientras la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"¿Cómo qué?" -Ella pregunto con impaciencia.

-"¿Cómo, bueno, el amor, tener hijos, envejecer juntos?. Ya sabes lo que el matrimonio en general implica" - Yo le respondí con sarcasmo.

-"¿Tener hijos? Elena, en serio, me veo como una mujer que quiere hijos?" -se burló.

-"Sólo estoy tratando de entender tu punto"- le expliqué. -"¿Por qué casarse con un hombre al que realmente no amas?"

-"Para poder estar cerca de su hermano"- Kate respondió, mientras bebía los últimos restos de su licor. Ella dejó caer la botella y se volvió para mirarme con una mirada seria y mortal. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-"Kate, no lo hagas." -De pronto sentí la necesidad de proteger a su novio.

-"¿Por qué? Ni siquiera los conoces. Quizás son feos y mal olientes".- Ella se echó a reír con una sonrisa maligna y en su cara ya se notaba que estaba un poco afectada por el alcohol, en realidad ya estaba bastante borracha.

-"Por favor, no seas mala"- le susurré.

Me miró durante unos instantes, balanceándose ligeramente en su asiento, cuando de repente se echó a llorar. -"Las cosas son así, ¿por qué pretender que cerrare los ojos y el me besara de nuevo, que el siempre será lo único que necesitare y lo único que querré? Y que de esa manera cumpliré mi anhelo más profundo."- Sus lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

-"Por favor, no arruines la vida de otro hombre a causa de tu egoísmo"- le miré suplicante.

Su expresión se endureció de repente ante mis palabras. -"No tienes derecho a darme órdenes, Elena"- me dijo entre dientes, secándose las lágrimas con enojo. -"Tú eres una niña tonta, que nunca dejó el regazo de su madre."

-"¿Qué?" - Pregunté con ceño fruncido. ¿De dónde salía esta ira repentina?

-"¡Oh, no me mires con esos grandes ojos de gacela!, estoy hablando de ti, quedándote en casa con mamá, tuviste toda su atención, tuviste a Jeremy para protegerte, eres dueña de tu libertad, tuviste una maldita opción, ¡TUVISTE TODO!"-Ella me gritó, poniéndose de pie y tambaleándose torpemente. Sus lágrimas se volvieron negras a causa de la máscara de pestañas, manchándola y haciendo ver más triste su expresión.

No entendía por qué el tema de la conversación había cambiado de un momento a otro, pero sentí la necesidad de defenderme. -"P-pero tú eres la que optó por irse con papá, Kate. Traté de evitarlo, ¿no te acuerdas?"

Katherine se alzó amenazadoramente sobre mí, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. -"¿Te preocupaste por mí?"- se río sombríamente. -"Elena, siempre fuiste la niña de papá, él te mimaba, todo era con respecto a ti, siempre"- dijo entre dientes. -"¿Sabes qué? Es por eso que elegí quedarme con él, sabía que tu querías irte con él, leí tu estúpido diario, tus pensamientos a menudo entretenían mis días."

-"No lo entiendo... ¿me odias?" - A pesar de mis temores sobre este viaje y el largo tiempo intentando llevarnos bien, yo estaba realmente feliz de ver a mi hermana después de doce años. Ella era mi hermana gemela, después de todo, pero saber que me odiaba todo este tiempo y que había invadió mi vida privada, sólo para hacerme daño, era como una puñalada en el pecho. Algo estaba muy mal con ella, más allá de su borrachera y no sabía que era.

-"¡No tienes idea de lo que hice para salvarte!"- de repente me gritó.

-"¡Entonces dime, siento curiosidad!"- Le grité. Me estaba enojando cada vez más, ya que ella evitaba contestarme y se burlaba de mí. El capitán nos miró con el ceño fruncido y yo espere que él no pudiera escuchar nuestra acalorada discusión.

-"Tu precioso papi..."- empezó a decir, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta, de que aquello que iba a decir podía destruirme. -"No importa, me siento mareada."-Su rostro palideció y envolvió su mano con cuidado alrededor de su garganta.

Se agarró a la barandilla del barco, tratando de enderezarse, pero una ola golpeó el barco y ella se resbalo.

Me gire para mirar el océano, habíamos estado tan absortas en nuestra pelea, que no nos habíamos percatado de que estaba anocheciendo y de que el barco se estaba meciendo fuertemente. Lo extraño de las tormentas que ocurren en el mar, es que ocurren de repente, sin previo aviso. En un momento todo es calma y al siguiente es un caos total.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento sacudió el barco y mire al capitán, que parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para girar el barco y llevarlo de nuevo a la orilla.

Cuando miré de nuevo a Katherine, todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta.

Katherine se aferraba fuertemente a la barandilla, tratando de levantarse. Ella me gritaba, pero sus palabras se hicieron me incoherentes por el choque de las olas contra el barco. Miro hacia abajo y yo seguí su mirada, percatándome que uno de los tacones de sus zapatos se había partido por la mitad, impidiendo que se pudiera poner de pie, ella se soltó de la barandilla para poder llegar hasta el zapato y cuando lo hizo, el mar se estrelló contra nuestro barco otra vez. Inmediatamente Katherine estaba siendo arrastrada por la borda junto al agua.

-"¡Katherine! ¡Katherine!" -Grité lo más fuerte que pude, entrando en pánico, mientras me acercaba a la barandilla y miraba por encima del borde de la embarcación. El mar estaba oscuro y la superficie se veía agitada, haciéndome imposible vislumbrarla por debajo del agua.

Al darme cuenta de que ella no estaba saliendo a flote, sin pensar me lance al agua, escuchando a lo lejos al capitán gritándome, pero no me importo. Mi hermana, estaba allí, por el amor de Dios. No había nada que yo no hubiera hecho por ella en estos momentos.

Mis pantalones empezaron a absorber el agua salada, me pesaban y no me dejaban nadar bien. Desesperada trate de llamarla, pero mi garganta ardía. Abrí los ojos y trate de mirar a mi alrededor, pero no pude ver nada, solo agua, me sumergí más profundamente tratando de encontrarla…

Escuchaba el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos. Las olas me empujaban, a veces me hundían y otras me sacaban a flote. Trate de tomar bocanadas de aire, pero yo solo estaba tragando agua. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de nadar, pero mis miembros no me respondían a causa del frio.

De repente, al agitar mi mano toque algo duro bajo el agua. Grite y me agarre a él.

Era su mano.

Su pequeña mano no devolvió mi apretón. Traté de abrir los ojos bajo el agua, pero lo único que vi fue oscuridad.

Mi cuerpo se estaba empezando a entumecer por el frio y el dolor. Me sentía como una muñeca sin vida siendo empujada y arrastrada por el agua, y ya no sabía dónde estaba la superficie o el fondo, en realidad no me importaba, lo único que importaba era su mano en la mía.

Una fuerte ola travesó mi cuerpo y yo instintivamente perdí mi agarre, al mismo tiempo que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones, sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse poco a poco de los míos, pero yo no podía sujetarla más, no tenía fuerzas, sentí algo pequeño y duro entre mis dedos y lo último que recuerdo fue haberlo apretado fuertemente en mi puño.

...

Me desperté, el dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo y olor a desinfectante me rodeaba. Trate de abrir los ojos, pero la luz era demasiado para mí, demasiado fuerte, demasiado brillante, los cerré de nuevo.

-"Señorita Gilbert, ¿cómo se siente?"- Una brillante luz paso a través de mis parpados y pude abrir mis ojos de nuevo. Un hombre estaba junto a mí apuntándome con una pequeña linterna, mirándome con preocupación.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"-Dije con voz ronca, tratando de incorporarme, en menos de un segundo un dolor agudo me recorrió entera y me deje caer en la cama otra vez.

-"¡Cariño, todo va bien!" -Oí la voz de mi madre a mi lado. -"Te golpeaste la cabeza, mantente recostada."-Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Con un esfuerzo, gire mi cabeza hacia ella. El borde de sus ojos estaba hinchado y rojo, llevaba unos jeans viejos y una camiseta, lo que fue extraño, ya que mamá siempre estaba usando vestidos de traje.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo...?"- Me las arreglé para preguntar.

-"Estuviste en coma durante dos semanas."

Levanté la cabeza para reconocer mi entorno. La habitación era pequeña y yo estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca, moví un poco las piernas y los brazos, aliviada, al darme cuenta de que no me había roto ninguna de ellas. Sim embargo, me costaba respirar un poco.

-"¿Dónde está ella?"- Susurré, exhausta.

-"Cariño, no la hemos encontrado"- sollozó y sus palabras me provocaron náuseas.

-"¿Dos semanas?" -¿Cómo no habían encontrado a Katherine en estas dos semanas?.

-"No importa, Kathy, no te preocupes por Elena, solo preocúpate en mejorar".

Fruncí mi ceño por la confusión. -"¿Por qué..?."- Acomode mis manos para poder sentarme en la cama, cuando sentí algo extraño en mi dedo anular, mire mi mano y me quedé boquiabierta.

En el dedo, en el cual, por lo general yo no usaba joyas, estaba su anillo de compromiso.

¿Qué les pareció? :O

Gracias por leer, ya llevo bastante traducido. Así que tal vez en una de esas, subo un capitulo mañana

Cualquier comentario, critica o lo que sea me sirve para mejorar y seguir traduciendo los capítulos...

Cuidense


	2. Chapter 2

First at all, this story dosen't belong to me, I just translate it, the story belongs to arwen01  
Primero que todo explicar que esta historia no me pertenece, nada en ella, yo solo la traduje, la historia le pertence a arwen01

"El perdón es la respuesta, al sueño de un niño, de un milagro por el cual lo que está roto se hace rehace y lo que está sucio se limpia de nuevo." - Dag Hammarskjold

...

-"Mamá...yo no..." – Las palabras no salieron, mi mente no procesaba la horrible realidad. Ellos pensaban que yo era Katherine.

-"¿Qué, Kathy? ¿Tú no qué?"- Ella preguntó con aprensión, inclinándose por encima de mí.

-"Mamá..."-Tragué saliva, mis ojos vagando sobre su cara. Estaba sonriendo entre las lágrimas, obviamente contenta de que su hija había despertado, pero yo sabía que la alegría que sentía era por Katherine, no por mí. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera la verdad?

Por alguna razón, sentí que mis palabras iban a cambiar todo. Me di cuenta, al mirar sus ojos que ella estaría devastada, no quería hacer sentir mal a mi madre. Los pensamientos empezaron a bombardearme. ¿Debía quedarme tranquila y aceptar este nuevo destino? ¿Debía mentirle a todo el mundo, incluyéndome? ¿Debía fingir ser alguien que apenas conocía? ¿Ser iguales físicamente sería suficiente?

Mi mente me observaba en silencio, ofreciendo ninguna respuesta.

Volví a mirar los ojos de mi madre y tuve la respuesta, si no era capaz de decir la verdad, toda mi vida de hoy en adelante estaría sometida bajo mi debilidad y cobardía, yo viviría una mentira, solo por tratar de no hacerle daño a otra persona.

Katherine... ¿Si ella aún estaba viva? ¿Qué iba a decir de mí?

Mi cabeza comenzó a latir con fuerza y me gire, no siendo capaz de soportar la mirada de mi madre sobre mí por más tiempo.

-"No importa, cariño, puedes hablar de eso más tarde... necesitas descansar en estos momentos."- Ella me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, acariciando suavemente mi rostro, con amor, como nunca antes lo había hecho. –"No me habías contado que estabas comprometida con un hombre maravilloso"- me susurro – "Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, planeando tu boda." -" Se interrumpió, viéndose muy emocionada, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

Yo palidecí. Con lo emocionada que estaba mi madre, me replanteé la idea de que tal vez debería asumir el papel de ser Katherine.

Pero ¿Por qué Katherine no le había mencionado a mamá sobre su matrimonio? ¿Qué juego retorcido estaba jugando con nosotros?

Negué con la cabeza. No, yo no podía vivir enredada en las mentiras de Katherine. Con todo lo que me había dicho en el barco, de estar comprometida con un hombre, pero amando a otro, no podía enfrentar todo eso, aunque la noticia destrozara a mi madre…

-"Yo no soy... no soy Kate"- finalmente susurré y la miré débilmente. Su mano detuvo sus movimientos en mi pelo. Mi corazón se detuvo.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó ella en voz baja, la incredulidad estaba escrita en toda su cara. Mi padre apareció junto a ella, tuve una pequeña esperanza.

-"Yo soy..." -Tragué saliva, odiándome por dañarla. -"Soy Elena, mamá."- Aparté mi mirada y mi madre retiró su mano, como si el contacto le quemara.

-¿"Tú...tú mataste a mi bebé...?"- su pregunta fue un susurro, ella me miro boquiabierta. No entendía nada, sentí mi ceño fruncirse por la confusión. ¿Katherine asesinada?,¿Quién había dicho eso?.  
Trate de recordar ese día en el barco y de recordar los acontecimientos ¿La había matado?, ¿La había empujado al mar?, ¿La había hundido, hasta que se ahogara? – ¡"Lo hiciste"!-" de repente gritó, devolviéndome a la realidad.-¡Mataste a mi Kathy!"- Sentí su dolor y rabia hacia mí, sentí como si en realidad la hubiera matado. Tal vez había matado a Katherine sin darme cuenta. ¿Por qué otra cosa ella estaría tan furiosa conmigo?

No. No, ella estaba equivocada. Yo no había matado a Katherine. Recordé el momento en el que la pequeña mano de Katherine se resbalaba de la mía, y recordé el temor al sentir que la perdía, mientras me sumía en la oscuridad, yo sabía que no le había hecho daño. Trate de salvar a mi hermana con todas mis fuerzas, pero me sentía demasiado débil para mantenerla cerca de mí por más tiempo.

De pronto, papá estaba junto a ella, agarrándola por su brazo y haciéndola girar para que lo mirara, haciendo que gritara por la sorpresa –"¡Cállate, Isobel!"- El susurro –"Sabes que fue un accidente ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a tu propia hija?".

Mamá retrocedió y se dejó caer en la silla en la cual había estado sentada cuando me desperté. Sus hombros temblaban sin control, mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos. Su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño bastante desordenado en lo alto de su cabeza, se veía desesperada, perdida.

-"Siempre quise hacer las cosas bien"-dijo sollozando. -"Durante mucho tiempo, espere que ella cambiara de idea y volviera a casa conmigo, la extrañe tanto, pensé que por fin, por fin la estaba recuperando..."

Sus palabras no eran nuevas para mí, las había odio antes, cuando se emborrachaba, siempre hablaba de lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermosa hija. A mi mente volvieron los recuerdos de las largas noches en las que yo lloraba hasta quedarme dormida, mientras ella estaba inconsciente en el sofá de la sala.

Fue la rutina de muchos años en nuestra casa, hasta que finalmente decidió ir a un centro de rehabilitación. Yo tenía diecisiete años en ese entonces y nuestra relación ya estaba al borde de romperse, irreparablemente.

Mientras mi mamá estaba allí, había pasado mi primer y único verano con mi padre y Katherine.  
Ella no me quería allí, vague por la casa sola, tratando de hablar con ella, de fingir un cierto interés en sus gustos, para que pudiéramos tener algún tema de conversación, pero ella sólo se río de mi ingenuidad y yo me encogí de hombros. Pronto empecé a estar y a salir por mi cuenta. Me encantaban las enormes llanuras y el estar rodeada de desierto, el ver a los caballos en el pasto mientras corrían alrededor, la serenidad de las praderas y la tranquilidad del silencio.

A menudo deseaba que Katherine hubiera estado allí conmigo, pero ella se hartaba y le aburría casi todo lo que a mí me traía alegría. Cuando yo no estaba afuera de la casa, pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo con el personal de la cocina, incluso aprendí a cocinar gracias a Judith, la esposa de Valet y unos días más tarde me hice amiga de la media hermana de John, Jenna.

Jeremy estaba allí conmigo, pero él se encerraba en su habitación y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su portátil, de vez en cuando, salía de la casa solo y hacia bocetos de los alrededores, siempre me habiado dejado claro su deseo de hacer esas excursiones solo.  
Todavía tenía algunos de los dibujos que me había regalado, enmarcados en la pared.

Recuerdo, la cantidad de veces que Katherine menciono estar aburrida ese verano, ella estuvo distante y extraña la mayoría del tiempo, atrás quedo la niña dulce que yo conocía, con fuegos en sus ojos, Katherine se había vuelto amargada e irritable por alguna razón.

Sólo una vez la había visto sin esa pared de ira, pudiendo ver realmente a través de esa frialdad. Me dirigía a la habitación de huéspedes, la habitación en la cual había estado durmiendo los últimos meses y encontré a Katherine llorando en mi cama, le pregunte porque se encontraba tan mal y le rogué que me contestara, pero cuando vi que no respondería solo la abrace torpemente, acariciando su espalda, y dándole palabras de consuelo, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y sus lágrimas empaparon mi camisa, pero no importaba. En esos momentos, ella me necesitaba, más que a nada, y yo estaba feliz de poder apoyarla, acariciaba su pelo marrón, esperando a que se calmara, con la esperanza de poder averiguar que le sucedía.  
Sus sollozos finalmente cesaron y cuando me miró había tanta tristeza que se me rompió el corazón, se alejó de mí, mirándome con recelo. Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero de un momento a otro decidió no hacerlo.

Su maquillaje estaba corrido, llevaba un vestido blanco arrugado, se levantó y sin decir nada se encamino hacia la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al notar que sus muslos y muñecas tenían pequeñas heridas sangrantes.

-"Kathy, ¿qué pasó?"- Le pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Se volvió hacia mí, con la mano en el picaporte. -"Tuviste suerte al irte con mamá"- murmuró antes de salir de la habitación.

Ella me evitó, por el resto de mi estancia allí, nunca mencionó el cómo se había hecho esas heridas y yo nunca pregunté, en realidad ella actuó como si nuestro encuentro nunca hubiera sucedido y se volvió a encerrar en sí misma.

Días más tarde, mamá estaba fuera del centro de rehabilitación, y regrese a casa junto a Jeremy.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces para reponerme de los recuerdos. Ahora Katherine no estaba, podía estar muerta y yo había perdido mi oportunidad de preguntarle lo que había pasado ese día. Tal vez si tan solo hubiera escuchado su historia, habría sido capaz de entenderla mejor, tal vez hubiera sido capaz de ayudarla y evitar que ocurriera de nuevo.

Tal vez.

No, ya no había un "tal vez", ya había perdido mi oportunidad.

Todo lo que me quedaba ahora era una madre que aparénteme, después de todos estos años aún no me quería y un padre que actuaba como si yo fuera lo único que le importaba.

-"¿Mamá... no estas feliz de que estoy viva?"- Susurré, mis mejillas ardían por las lágrimas que recién se formaban, no estaba segura de que era lo que dolía más, perder a la hermana a la cual realmente nunca conocí o tener a mi madre de repente rechazándome.

-"No me importa"- fue su respuesta. Ella levantó la vista y sus ojos estaban vacíos de cualquier emoción.- "Cuando estaba embarazada, solo la esperábamos a ella, ni siquiera sabíamos de tu existencia hasta que ya habías nacido, y ¿Ahora esperas que sea feliz solo contigo?".

-"Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando?"- Mi voz sonó débil, sentí frio. Mis ojos notaron la intravenosa y trate de mantener mi mente concentrada en lo que estaba pasando. ¿Nunca me había querido?, aunque sabía que ella siempre había anhelado más a Katherine, nunca me había dicho en mi cara que me rechazaba. Siempre supuse que echaba de menos a Katherine, porque ella no estaba con nosotros, pero pensé que le importábamos las dos por igual, sentí como mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba al darme de que no era así.

John debió notar mi ansiedad y se volvió hacia mamá.

-Isobel, ya basta. Este no es el lugar, ni el momento para hablar de estas cosas, ¿entiendes?"-dijo con autoridad.

-"No, John, tengo que decir esto en voz alta, al menos una vez en mi vida" -contestó ella, levantando la voz, su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal. Se puso de pie y me miró directamente a los ojos. La amargura y el dolor grabado en sus facciones. -"Nunca te he querido, desde que naciste, solo fuiste un sustituto de ella. Te amé porque te parecías a Katherine" -escupió y palideció. "No deberías haber nacido y definitivamente no deberías haber permanecido con vida."

Sus palabras me golpearon con fuerza, sacudiendo lo más profundo de mi ser. Durante sus borracheras, había mencionado amarme solo porque me parecía a Katherine, pero siempre le eche la culpa al alcohol, la determinación que ahora escuchaba en su voz fue devastadora.

La relación entre mi mamá y yo nunca había estado en los mejores términos, nunca fuimos las mejores amigas y nunca tuvimos una relación normal entre madre e hija, pero maldita sea, siempre fui yo la que me encargue de los asuntos en casa, me asegure de pagar las cuentas. Hablé e instruí al personal cuando se necesitaba, cuando ella no estaba de humor o estaba bebida, tome su lugar en los eventos en los cuales le necesitaban. Asistí a las fiestas de caridad y a cada una de sus fiestas sociales. Hable maravillas de ellas a sus clientes y patrocinadores, la cubrí siempre que pude, mientras ella usaba el alcohol como un arma frente a sus demonios.

Yo no merecía su rechazo.

En ese momento me sentía tan débil y sola que no era capaz de formar una frase coherente. Sus palabras literalmente me estaban ahogando.

-"Ya basta, he terminado de escuchar toda esta mierda"- John le espetó. -"No te necesitamos actuando como la reina del drama, Isobel, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir."- Se inclinó para besar mi frente y secar mis lágrimas, viniendo de él, fue un acto extraño. Si mi madre había sido distante, mi padre había estado ausente la mayoría del tiempo. –"Creo que deberíamos estar agradecidos que por lo menos una de nuestras hijas esta con vida."

Mamá abrió la boca para hablar, pero John la empujó de vuelta a su asiento -"He escuchado tus discursos histéricos durante demasiado tiempo ya, mi querida"- le corto enojado-"Nunca conociste a Katherine; que Dios la bendiga donde quiera que esté en este momento; como yo lo hice, pero no manchare la imagen que tenías de ella, con la verdad". Realmente sentía esas palabras y recordé la cantidad de peleas que había presenciado entre Katherine y mi padre, durante el verano que viví con ellos.

El estaba en lo cierto, mamá no conocía a Katherine en absoluto, no sabía que se iba a casar con un hombre solo para acercarse a su hermano, no sabía lo egoísta que era.

-"No me importa si ella era la el diablo en persona, ella era mi hija."- Dijo entre dientes –"¡La cual podría estar muerta en estos momentos, dejándome sin nadie!."

-"Elena y Jeremy están vivos!"- él le grito, mientras sostenía mi mano, su cuerpo estaba tenso y su cara estaba roja de ira.

Mamá me miró, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado, solo un poco y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Ella me había mirado así antes, pero ahora sabía que sólo veía a Katherine.

-"Jeremy..."-resopló. -"Él es tan parecido a ti, John, nunca está cuando se le necesita. Y Elena...solo está ahí, mirándote con esos ojos juzgadores y actuando como si supiera todo... ¡Quiero a mi Kathy de vuelta, ella no puede estar muerta!"- miró al suelo, su cara retorciéndose de dolor, al comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

John soltó mi mano y suspiró en derrota, respiro varias veces y volvió a hablar. –"Detente, Isobel, su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado todavía, eso puede significar que aún está viva, tal vez alguien la encontró, tal vez… tal vez se golpeó en la cabeza y no recuerda nada."- Sonaba esperanzado –"Tal vez no se acuerda de quien es en estos momentos, pero si seguimos buscando, en una de esas la encontramos.

-"O tal vez ella este muerta, Mi bebé está muerta!"- Mamá continuó llorando.

Papá sacudió la cabeza y se giró para poder mirarme – "Estoy harto de esta mierda, nos vamos."

Los ojos de mamá lo miraron.- "John, no puedo volver a esa casa. Todo me recuerda a ella."

Sus ojos se endurecieron y giro la cabeza para mirarla fijamente –"Cuando digo 'nosotros', me refiero a mi hija y yo. Tan pronto como Elena salga de este hospital, se viene conmigo."

-"¿Por qué?"- Esa fue la primera palabra que pude decir, mientras mamá se quedó boquiabierta.

El ambiente se volvió pesado con el silencio, papá miro al suelo. Parecía estar pensando las palabras, al rato, volvió a hablar, pero su voz tenía un tono… avergonzado –"Te necesito".

-"Gracias, papá, realmente te extrañé también"- dije lentamente. Oí un bufido que salió de la boca de mamá, pero no le hice caso.

-"No, Elena"- me miró fijamente a los ojos, aclarando lo que habia querido decir - "Yo, literalmente, te necesito. Necesito que tomes el lugar de Kathy."

-"¿Qué?"- Mamá y yo preguntamos simultáneamente. Mi ceño se frunció por la confusión, papá se acercó al ventanal del hospital y miró hacia fuera.

Le tomó varios minutos elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. -"Miren, voy a ser totalmente honesto con ustedes dos. Nuestra empresa está a punto de quebrar, hemos estado evitándolo, tratando de sacarla a flote durante años." -La vergüenza en su voz tenía un matiz de tristeza. "Traté de salvarla, pero en estos momentos, tengo una hipoteca sobre todo lo que poseo. Necesito tiempo y sobre todo, necesito _dinero,_ para poder salir a flote".

-"¿Por qué no la vendes?" -Le pregunté.

-"Porque le prometí a mi padre que jamás vendería su empresa".

-"Tú y tus promesas..."- mi madre susurró con desdén, pero papá la ignoro, sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-"Necesito el dinero de los hermanos Salvatore, ellos son bastante ricos, una de las familias con más clase y más antiguas, fuimos bendecidos al Katherine conocerlos."

-"¿Es por eso que Katherine estaba comprometida con uno de ellos?"- Traté de unir las piezas de este rompecabezas, y la cabeza me empezó a doler al oír las palabras de Katherine resonar en mis oídos.

John parpadeó sorprendido. -"No, no, eso solo fue un golpe de suerte. El mayor de los Salvatore, Damon, se enamoró de ella sin que yo interviniera, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estar con él también significaria salvar a nuestra familia económicamente, Katherine entiendo la importancia del asunto, necesito que me ayudes a seguir con ese plan".

-"Papá, yo no lo conozco. No puedo casarme con él"- mi voz era débil.

-"No quiero que lo hagas, y espero que no tengas que hacerlo"- dijo calmadamente. Apretó mi mano y la extraña sensación del anillo en mi dedo, me confirmo que esta situación era real, que realmente estaba sucediendo. -"Vamos a seguir con la búsqueda de Katherine, nadie sabe que ella ha desaparecido, sólo algunos oficiales y médicos de aquí, pero ellos piensan que tú eres Katherine. Nadie en Mystic Falls sabe lo que pasó."

-"Lo que ocurre en Francia, se queda en Francia"- mamá susurró enojada. -"Ni siquiera puedo enterrar a mi hija."

-"Isobel, no creo que esté muerta"- trató de calmarla.

-"Dos semanas, John... ya han pasado dos semanas. ¿No crees que su novio ya está empezando sospechar o que por lo menos está un poco preocupado?"- dijo con voz ronca.

-"No te preocupes, ya lo cubrí, le he enviado un mensaje diciéndole que Katherine está en un crucero, sin acceso a ningún tipo de conexión, ya sea del móvil o de Internet."

-"¿Y estás seguro de que él te creerá?¿ Sólo con eso?"- ella chasqueó los dedos, estaba bastante enojada.

-"Isobel, este tipo esta locamente enamorado de Kathy, él haría cualquier cosa para salvarla a ella y a su padre. Yo."-Él sonrió triunfante mientras se señaló a sí mismo.

Mientras hablaban, mi estómago comenzó a torcerse en nudos de disgusto. Sonaba casi... orgulloso al ser capaz de mentirle con tanto éxito al prometido de su hija. Parecía satisfecho de sí mismo, de poder haber ideado todo ese plan, el plan de mi tomando el lugar de Katherine, mientras la buscaban. No parecía para nada preocupado, en lo que yo pensara o en como estoy me afectaría, no parecía tener ningún problema con esta situación.

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que a John jamás le había importado, Estaba decepcionada de mí, por pensar que John quería que me fuera con él, simplemente porque me extrañaba.

-"Estas muy orgulloso de ti mismo, ¿verdad?"- Mamá le preguntó descaradamente, repitiendo mis propios pensamientos.

Su sonrisa vaciló. -"No, no lo estoy. Sólo quiero creer que esto va a funcionar."

-"¿Y si no lo hace?, Elena no es en _nada_ parecida a Katherine "-la palabra 'nada' se deslizó de su lengua, llena de disgusto y aunque dolía, ella tenía razón.

-"Si este plan no funciona, entonces olvídate de la vida que has tenido hasta ahora, querida"-se encogió de hombros. -"Sin mencionar los coches, las joyas, y tus regulares viajes a la clínica de rehabilitación, así de simple."

-"¿Y vas a sacrificar a tu propia hija?" -Ella se burló de él, su cara con una expresión amarga.

-"La misma hija a la que no querías viva"- respondió con frialdad.

Se miraron el uno al otro enfadados, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a renunciar a sus posturas. Me sentí como un juguete inútil en ese momento. Era difícil saber que lo único que me daba cierto valor era mi rostro, el rostro de Katherine. Nada más y nada menos.

Yo no era nada a los ojos de mis padres, solo la sustituta de la gran y poderosa Katherine

Suspiré para mis adentros, si eso era lo único en lo que era buena, tomaría el papel de Katherine, y los dejaría a ambos esperando a que no lo arruinara.

Me aclaré la garganta y sus cabezas se giraron en mi dirección.

"Lo haré," dije simplemente antes de cerrar los ojos y olvidarme del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

First at all, this story dosen't belong to me, I just translate it, the story belongs to arwen01  
Primero que todo explicar que esta historia no me pertenece, nada en ella, yo solo la traduje, la historia le pertence a arwen01

Damon ya viene en breve, está traduciendo el capítulo 5 y se cortó la luz y no lo había guardado, quería morirme xD 

"_Todos los cambios, incluso los más deseados, se extrañan, por la parte de nosotros mismos que dejamos atrás, debemos morir antes de poder entrar en otra vida."__-_ Anatole France

...

Me dieron de alta cuatro días después, y desde ahi, John utilizo nuestro tiempo como una introducción a los aspectos básicos de mi nueva vida como Katherine y lo que se esperaba de mí como la novia de Damon Salvatore, menciono algunas cosas que Katherine disfruto y me aseguró de que a medida que pasara el tiempo averiguaría por cuenta propia algunas cosas más.

_Compras  
Salón de belleza  
Desfiles de moda  
Viajes  
Ver malas películas  
Literatura: Cosmopolitan y Vogue_

Estaba bastante segura de que estaba tratando de hacer una mala broma, con las dos últimas cosas, para ser honesta, la lista sólo me confundió, estaba claro que John no sabía más de Katherine que lo que sabía yo.

Estas pobres oraciones, podían describir fácilmente a todas las chicas en Estados Unidos. No había nada especifico con respecto a ella, no podía creer que Katherine hubiera pasado los últimos doce años, simplemente saliendo de compras o yendo al salón de belleza

Cada hora que pasé con este estúpido acuerdo, queria rendirme y decir que no lo haría , pero John siempre salía con la frasecita de "necesitamos dinero" haciéndome sentir culpable y logrando que siguiera con esta estupidez .

Isobel se mantuvo fiel a su palabra - ella me ignoró por completo y no volvió a presentarse en la habitación de mi hospital durante el transcurso que estuve allí. Según John, se despertaba tomando hasta la noche que caía inconsciente.

Extrañaba tanto a Jeremy que dolía, estábamos acostumbrados a estar cerca, siempre había sido un bien hermano, pero.. en algún momento escapo, dios sabe dónde, comenzó a viajar constantemente, y yo sospechaba que el solo buscaba alejarse de esta pobre excusa que tenemos de familia. Traté de llamarlo, decirle lo que me estaba pasando. Necesitaba sólo una persona, a la cual contarle todo lo mal que estaba esta situación, pero vez que lo intentaba su celular estaba apagado, trate de llamarlo un montón de veces, pero no he tenido éxito.

Volví a la cabaña, para empacar las cosas que poseía en algunas cajas, no me demore mucho, creía que el viaje seria temporal, asi que solo había traido unos cuantos bolsos con ropa y objetos personales.

Al sellar la última caja con cinta, sentí mi corazón apretarse en el pecho, lo que venía por delante estaba a punto de cambiar toda mi vida.

Sin nada más que hacer, decidí ir a la habitación que había sido asignada para Katherine, aquí en la cabaña.

El cuarto era igual al mío, cada mueble venia de la misma tienda y tenían el mismo diseño, pero mi habitación era color verde pálido, y la de ella era blanca. El edredón de mi cama tenía un bonito diseño de flores hecho a mano, y el de ella era un edredón color negro. La habitación de Katherine, estaba decorada en negros, rojos y blancos, demasiado elegantes y modernos, carente de cualquier personalidad.

Parecía que Katherine acababa de salir, su cama estaba hecha perfectamente, siempre exigía al personal mantener su habitación limpia y ordenada, su ropa estaba colgada en el armario. Había un cenicero en la cómoda, con solo el resto del cigarro, ¿Cómo el personal no se fijó en eso ayer?. El suave aroma de su perfume aún persistía en el aire, y sus cosméticos estaban amontonados en la mesa delante del gran espejo. Encontré su celular, era de un color rosa brillante, y estaba sin batería, lo puse a cargar y me di cuenta de que no podía encenderlo porque no sabía la contraseña.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté en el lateral de esta, mire por la ventana, me sentía totalmente derrotada y cansada, reflexionando sobre el hecho de que yo no sabía casi nada de mi hermana.

...

Después de que el sol se había puesto bajo las olas, decidí que era hora de irme a acostar. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me percaté de que la puerta estaba cerrada, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño por la confusión.

Pensé en buscar a papá o a mamá, para saber que estaba pasando, pero llegue a la conclusión de que probablemente no me iba a gustar la respuesta de ninguno de los dos, con un profundo suspiro me devolví a la habitación de Katherine.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, sentía a Katherine cerca de mí, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, tuve que abrirlos para asegurarme de que no estaba de pie junto a la cama, mirando, acusándome. Me gire y me di la vuelta y trate desesperadamente de dormir, pero el sueño nunca llegó.

La mañana no mejoro cuando tuve que empezar a interpretar mi nuevo papel. Me di una ducha y su gel de baño me causo nauseas, me sentí tan enferma que vomite allí mismo en la ducha, bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Cuando me fui a poner su ropa, mi mente simplemente no procesaba, todo era demasiado revelador e indignante para mi. Yo nunca había comprado ropas así, Katherine amaba los colores brillantes que complementaban su color de piel.

Después de mirar en su armario durante varios minutos, traté de convencerme de que los colores me vendrían también, teníamos el mismo color de piel, por el amor de Dios, trate de mencionarme a mí misma de que Katherine no había elegido esta ropa para humillarme, simplemente era su forma de vestir diariamente.

Me rehusé a usar maquillaje, porque nunca había usado ni la mitad de todos los que allí habían, porque no tenía habilidad para aplicármelo, no sabía hacer ese truco de los ojos ahumados que tanto le gustaba, así que opte por lo natural.

Al llegar a su cajón de ropa interior, me di cuenta de que la tortura nunca terminaría, ya era difícil ponerse la ropa interior de otra persona, pero Katherine era muy específica en lo que se ponía, y yo no poseía nada ni remotamente parecido. Todas sus bragas eran de un intricado encaje, con adornos por todas partes. Me sentí aliviada al darme cuenta, de que la mayoría de ellas aún tenían la etiqueta y no habían sido usadas, los sujetadores sin embargo, eran una historia diferente, eran demasiado grandes para mí, no entendía como éramos idénticas en todo, menos en esto, parecía como si la naturaleza hubiera decidido jugar un extraño juego con nosotras, dándole a ella pechos más grandes que los míos.

Me mire en el espejo al terminar, tratando de verme a mí misma a través de los ojos de Katherine, pero aunque estaba en su habitación, usando su ropa, sólo pude verme a mí misma, a Elena, a la simple y aburrida Elena Gilbert, no a la extravagante Katherine la cual era adorada por el sexo opuesto.

Estaba vestida con una ridícula falda corta de mezclilla con una camiseta blanca muy apretada y una chaqueta color rojo, me puse uno de sus veintiocho pares de zapatos de tacón. Si, los conté, porque no podía creer que para un viaje de tan solo tres semanas, como se suponía que era, ella hubiera traído tantos zapatos. Elegí unos zapatos de tacón color beige, bastante simples y aún así me resultaba difícil caminar en ellos, me tropecé varias veces.

Al bajar, todo el personal me recibió con una sonrisa irónica, y trate de no tomarlo como algo personal, porque hace dos semanas ellos me amaban... si, ellos amaban a Elena, odiaban a Katherine por sus constantes berrinches y demandas. Les sonreí tímidamente, pero ellos solo me ignoraron.

Traté de imaginar qué haría Katherine en mi lugar, pero me quedé en blanco, realmente no tenía idea de lo que ella hubiera hecho, así que decidí volver a la pieza a empacar las cosas de Katherine... agh, mis cosas y estar lista para cuando me vinieran a buscar.

John apareció un poco más tarde con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro al verme. Aparentemente había pasado la prueba de parecerse a Katherine.

Nos subimos en el coche y el me llevo a una los restaurantes más caros en la playa. Cuando llegó el momento de ordenar, él ordenó por mí sin consultarme y el camarero llegó al rato colocando un plato lleno de manjares desconocidos delante de mí. Miré a John interrogante.

-"Es escargot en salsa de ajo"- se encogió de hombros.

La sola idea de tener caracoles delante de mí me causo nauseas - "Papá, yo no voy a comer esto"- le dije en voz baja.

"-¿Por qué? Kathy los ama", dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Inspire profundamente, tratando de calmarme, este acuerdo estaba empezando a ponerse ridículo. -"No me importa, me niego a poner un caracol en mi boca, fin de la historia"- respondí con severidad, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-"Es escargot, no un caracol, Elena –me contesto pacientemente.

-"Puedes llamarlos como desees, pero me niego a tocarlos".- Arrojé mi tenedor en el plato con enojo, asegurándome de que entendiera de que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y cerré la boca, apretando los dientes fuertemente, desafiándolo.

-"Eres una niñita terca, ¿no es así?"- Para mi sorpresa, él me sonrió. "Me encanta, tienes más en común con Katherine de lo que pensaba." Hizo un gesto al camarero, y cuando llegó a nuestra mesa, John le ordeno que tomara mi plato. "Por cierto, Kathy odia a los caracoles, también."

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente, mientras lo miraba. -"¿Entonces por qué ...?"

- "Porque quiero asegurarme de que sigues siendo tú, Mira," se inclinó más cerca, -"Sé que tu madre actúa como si ya estuvieras muerta, pero yo no soy como ella. Quiero que seas tú misma y no pierdas tu propia voz. Necesito tu ayuda para convencer a los Salvatore de que me den el apoyo financiero que necesito, pero eso no quiere decir que desconozco el hecho de que estas viva y aquí conmigo ocupando el lugar de Katherine, ¿entiendes? "

-"Pero ¿por qué me estas poniendo a prueba hace un momento?"- Yo estaba totalmente confundida. "Pudiste dejarme pedir por mi cuenta."

-"Porque quería ver que tan feroz eres, cuando te enfrentas con algo que realmente no quieres hacer, o en este caso, comer. Tu papel como Katherine es fácil cuando se mira de esta manera, hace cualquier cosa que quieras hacer y nadie se sorprenderá. Todos los que viven a su alrededor en casa de los Salvatore están acostumbrados a la extravagancia y a la obstinación de Kathy. "

-"¿Me estás diciendo que puedo seguir siendo yo misma, y nadie sospecharía nada?" -Pregunté con incredulidad.

-"Exactamente"- Él asintió con la cabeza. –" Te traje una foto de los hermanos Salvatore."- Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una foto de dos hombres con Katherine entre ellos, sentados en un sofá de cuero blanco.

Miré la foto detenidamente.

"El de la derecha es Stefan, y la izquierda es Damon", dijo mientras agitaba la foto casualmente, sin molestarse en mirarla, ya que había sacado su celular y estaba escribiendo un mensaje en él.

Miré al chico que se suponía que era mi novio, el de la izquierda, John había dicho _Damon_, Las palabras de Katherine resonaron en mi mente. -"_Mi dulce e inocente novio... grandes ojos de cachorro..."_- Y al ver la foto, sólo podía estar de acuerdo. Tenía el pelo de un color rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, y su cara... bueno, parecía un chico dulce, como alguien de la vecindad. Llevaba una camisa color gris.

Mis ojos se posaron en el de la derecha, el segundo hombre, con una camisa negra y mi respiración se quedó atrapada ligeramente. -"_Él me folla tan duro..."_ no dude en absoluto de que este hombre fuera capaz de hacer eso, Stefan, Cabello negro casualmente despeinado, mandíbula afilada, con una cara sorprendente y hermosa, y Dios mío, esos ojos... de un color azul claro casi incoloro, enmarcado con gruesas pestañas negras. Podía imaginar claramente esos ojos fijamente en los míos mientras me folla con tanta fuerza que puedo veo estrellas, podía mirar sus ojos todo el día y nunca aburrirme.

El irradiaba problemas.

Mis ojos vagaron de nuevo sobre la imagen y me detuve en Katherine. Llevaba un vestido de diseñador color rojo oscuro. Una mano descansaba sobre el muslo de Damon íntimamente, y la otra mano en el brazo de Stefan. Toda su postura irradiaba posesividad sobre ello, estaba sentada allí, como una abeja reina, muy consciente de su poder sobre los dos.

No había manera de que yo pudiera tomar su lugar. Yo nunca podría actuar como ella lo hacía en esa foto.

-"No puedo hacer esto"- le susurré casi para mí misma. -"Este Damon parece ser un buen tipo. No puedo hacerle esto a él."

-"No lo haces por él, lo haces por nosotros"- interrumpió John, su expresión se endureció, aunque él ni siquiera saco la mirada de su teléfono celular. -"No trates de usar la tarjeta de la moral conmigo, Elena. Necesitamos ese dinero."

-"Pero... ¿y si Kate no sobrevivió al accidente, papá? ¿No sería cruel de mi parte dejar que este hombre piense que la mujer que ama está sana y salva, sólo para decirle en algún tiempo más adelante que es mentira? "

-"Elena, ¿quieres saber por qué no estoy pensando en el hecho de que Kathy está perdida?"- Por fin levantó la mirada para encontrar la mía. -"Porque yo creo y _sé_ que la encontraremos pronto y que todo va a estar bien. "

-"Pero papá... ¿y yo?"- Estaba pensado a sentir mi pecho apretado a medida de que concluía que esta experiencia me iba a cambiar y no precisamente para mejor.

-"Ya hemos hablado de esto, Elena, y yo no voy a cambiar de opinión. Tienes que ir allí, y tienes que hacer esto por mí, por la familia. Debo nombrarte todas las cosas con las que no tendrás si no haces esto, solo es un pequeño sacrificio, créeme, como sabes a lo mejor terminas disfrutando de todo esto"-. La sonrisa que me dio no llegó a sus ojos. Tenía la sospecha de que había algo que no me estaba diciendo.

-"¿Cómo puedes poner toda la responsabilidad de salvar a nuestra familia sobre mí?" -Le pregunté mientras mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos.

-"Elena, yo he financiado toda tu vida desde que naciste"- entrecerró los ojos. -"Es demasiado, pedirte que madurez un poco y me ayudes a salvar mi empresa y tu vida de princesa?"

-"Es injusto"- le susurré, derrotada.

-"Por supuesto que es injusto, crees que la decisión fue fácil para mí."- Él sonrió con tristeza, pero no me ofreció ninguna otra condolencia.

El camarero regresó, para tomar nuestros pedidos otra vez, pero no quise pedir nada, mi apetito había desaparecido y no estaba con ganas de aparecer.

Nunca me había sentido tan sola como en ese momento, sintiendo el peso de todo el mundo sobre mis hombros.

...

Esa noche, estaba acostada sobre la cama de Katherine, cuando por fin descubrí la contraseña de su teléfono celular, en realidad era bastante fácil y ridícula 1-2-3-4. Por supuesto, había intentado con todas las combinaciones posibles antes de intentar esa.

Una alerta apareció, indicando que Katherine tenía 87 llamadas perdidas y muchos mensajes de texto sin leer, sobre todo de Stefan y Damon, pero no me atreví a leer ninguno de ellos.

Más tarde esa noche, estaba de pie, frente a las tres maletas rojas brillantes, gigantes, llenas de sus cosas, que el personal había empacado, tratando de decidir qué ponerme para volver a Mystic Falls, cuando el celular de Katherine comenzó a sonar

Mi corazón di un salto, al leer el nombre de Damon en la pantalla, varios timbres después, presione el botón de contestar con un dedo tembloroso.

-"H-hola?" – Yo tartamudeé con una voz baja y tímida, apretando una mano contra mi pecho...

¿Qué opinan de un poquito de sexo telefónico?...  
..Tratare de subir el capítulo siguiente pronto :), gracias por los reviews, favoritos y a las personas que siguen la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que todo explicar que esta historia no me pertenece, nada en ella, yo solo la traduje, la historia le pertenece a arwen01

First at all, this story dosen't belong to me, I just translate it, the story belongs to arwen01

Capitulo con contenido para +18, lenguaje y situaciones sexuales., Debo admitir, que me dio vergüenza traducir esta parte del fic, me sonrojaba sola, es bastante Hot..

Una personita me hizo una pregunta, con respecto a las descripciones :s, capítulos más adelante se aclara todo 

Capítulo 04

"A veces me despierto en la noche, y me pregunto:"- ¿En qué me he equivocado?- Y una voz me responde: -"Se necesita más de una noche. "  
Charles M. Schultz

-"¿Dónde diablos has estado durante las últimas dos semanas?"- Él me pregunto con dureza, estaba enojado. "¿Por qué no me devuelves las llamadas?"

-"¿Damon?"- Por un segundo, me pregunte si este era el hombre dulce de aquella fotografía. Esa enojada y aterciopelada voz, me parecía que pertenecía a otra persona, una persona de profundos y fríos ojos azules.

-"No, el presidente de Tasmania."- Él gruñó. -"¿Quién más crees, querida?" Él se burló de mí y tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder asimilar su tono molesto.

-"Lo siento, yo solo..."- Tomé una respiración profunda, mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía formar una frase coherente.

Hubo un largo silencio en el otro extremo de la línea.

-"No, perdóname a mi Kath, no debería haberte tratado así,... Hoy no ha sido un buen día, en realidad ha sido un pésimo día."-Suspiró. "Bueno, cada día sin ti es un mal día."

Wow. En realidad de un momento a otro fue bastante dulce.

-"Está bien, Damon."- le dije en voz baja.- "Sólo tuve un pequeño accidente en barco hace dos semanas y estaba un poco indispuesta, eso es todo."

Cuando las palabras salieron, me percate de mi error, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había tomado toda su atención con esa simple frase.

-"¿Qué...?"- Él se sorprendió. -"¿Estás bien, cariño?"

-"Solo tengo algunas contusiones"- le aseguré. -"Pero mi hermana..."

-"¿La pequeña Elena?"- preguntó con inquietud. La palabra "pequeña" me sonó extraña. ¿Qué sabía él de mí?

-"Sí, ella está gravemente herida."- las lágrimas me atragantaron. Odiaba tener que mentirle al hombre que había perdido a su prometida

-"¿Ella está bien?"- me pregunto y yo no lo aguanté más, los recuerdos de ese horrible día volvieron en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía contestar a esa pregunta?

-"No sabemos todavía."- le respondí tranquilamente, pero por dentro estaba molesta por tantas mentiras.

-"¿Cómo es que nadie me informó?"- ahora si se podía decir que estaba enojado. -"!La mierda de excusa, que tienes como padre me juro que iba a cuidar de ti!".

-"Él lo ha hecho, realmente lo ha hecho, no ha sido su culpa. Te prometo que no ha sido nada… es sólo que mi celular estuvo desconectado por unos días, pero ahora todo está bien."- Bueno, sin contar el hecho de que he perdido a mí hermana y de que tengo que sacrificarme por mi "hermosa" familia.

-"No te atrevas a defender a ese maldito y estúpido padre que tienes, porque te juro por Dios…"

Me aburrí, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar esto.

-"Damon"- le espete, su nombre sonaba raro en mis labios -"No culpes a John por esto, y no maldigas mientras estés hablando conmigo."- Mi tono era firme.

-"¿Qué?"- Parecía sorprendido por mis palabras.

-"Ya me has oído, si quieres hablar conmigo deja de maldecir."- Le espeté. -"Estoy segura de que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para hablar sin usar palabrotas."- soné decidida, pero mis labios temblaban.

Tenía curiosidad, ¿Me iba a colgar?.

-"¿Katherine, eres tú?"- preguntó lentamente y sentí como la sangre abandono mi cara, su voz era fría.

Oh, no... Caí en pánico.

-"¿Perdón?"- estaba a punto de desmayarme. Mi mano empezó a temblar y sentí el sudor frio correr por mi frente.

-"Por un momento pensé que mi madre me estaba regañando y tirándome por las orejas"- rió en el teléfono y suspiré de alivio. -" Relájate, Kat."- se burlaba de mí en un tono divertido.

-"Estoy bien Damon, estoy de vacaciones, ¿Recuerdas?"- pregunté tímidamente y él se rió.

-"¿Disfrutas siendo tú, cierto querida?"- Preguntó con tono divertido.

-"Sí"-. Traté de sonar feliz.

-"¿Qué has estado haciendo sin mí estas últimas semanas?"- Decidí cambiar de tema, espere que Katherine hubiera preguntado algo así.

-"Ya sabes, lo de siempre."- Él respondió casualmente, pero aún sentía su voz cortante. -"Algunas chicas no se pueden resistir a mi belleza, mi estilo, encanto y mi gran capacidad para escuchar a Taylor Swift. "

Me reí de su respuesta arrogante.

-"Kath, ¿En dónde estás?"- su voz sonó como un susurro bajo.

-"Estoy sentada en mi cama, en una de las tantas habitaciones del lujoso hotel de santa Juana."- respondí con honestidad. -"Estoy pensando que cosa nueva puedo hacer para entretenerme, mientras estoy aquí, me aburro a muerte en la playa"- dije, imitando el mismo tono de voz de Katherine, cuando se quejaba de estar aburrida, mientras ella observaba el mar desde la ventana.

-"¿Dónde está John?"- preguntó con curiosidad.

-"Creo que en el bar, bebiendo y coqueteando con una magnifica mujer o hombre menor que él."- Murmuré con un tono sarcástico, tratando de bromear un poco.

-"¿Quieres hacer algo realmente nuevo, cariño? "- me preguntó con voz ronca y me sonrojé ante su tono.

-"Sí"-. Yo le respondí, sin pensarlo.

-"¿Esta la puerta de tu habitación cerrada?"- Yo estaba confundida. ¿Para qué quería saber algo tan simple como eso?

-"Sí"-. Le dije torpemente.

-"Bien, pone el celular en voz alta y colócalo al lado de tu cabeza en la almohada….. Dime, ¿que llevas puesto?".- Él dijo con firmeza.

Oh, así que ha esto era a lo que se refería con intentar algo nuevo.

-"Kath- me llamo. - Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he tocado tu piel amor."- Su voz era hipnótica.

Cerré los ojos, avergonzada, recordándome que tenía que hacer lo que me dijera, o de lo contrario, podía sospechar. Sin duda, esto era algo que ellos habían hecho antes.

Hablar sucio a través del teléfono no hacia ningún daño, ¿verdad?

El único problema era que nunca había hecho algo así, pero el novio de Katherine, esperaba que ella lo hiciese. Trate de respirar y no desesperarme, mis ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta que se fijaron en el portátil, ubicado en el lujoso escritorio.

-"O… Okey"- tartamudeé e inspire profundamente, antes de continuar. -"Tome un largo baño en la tarde y no tuve ganas de vestirme"- Mi voz se profundizó y me sonroje al mirar mi cuerpo.- "Estoy acostada en la cama, en ropa interior con una bata color burdeo, las luces están bajas, y estoy leyendo una novela romántica, bastante erótica, en realidad".

Estaba consciente de que apenas sonaba interesante, necesitaba un poco de ayuda, la idea apareció de repente, corrí a través de la habitación llegando al portátil y encendiéndolo inmediatamente.

Puse el celular al lado del computador y empecé a mover los dedos rápidamente sobre las teclas.

-"Desnúdate para mí, cariño." -Me susurro en un tono malicioso y me estremecí un poco, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa, esperando a que el portátil se conectara a internet. -"Dime lo que estás haciendo. Quiero oírte."

Palabras, él quería palabras sucias. Pero no podía hacerlo, ya que el sistema aún no terminaba de encenderse, me mire.

-"Estoy jugando con el cinturón de la bata."-dios, eso fue patético, tenía que hacerlo mejor. –"Imagino tus manos en mí. Si estuvieras aquí, estaría sin dudar en tus brazos, presionando mi cuerpo, desesperada contra ti".

-"Dime lo que ves."- Su voz era una mezcla perfecta de crema y chocolate. No se me ocurría nada más que decirle, pero por suerte el portátil ya se había conectado a internet, busque en google "palabras sucias".

-"Veo tus ojos fijos en los míos."- Cerré los ojos, esperando que se cargara la página a la que había entrado, y en vez de ojos verdes, unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules me miraban.

-"Tu mano está acariciando mi muslo, subiendo poco a poco, cada vez más alto, hasta llegar al borde de mi bata… y tu otra mano esta en mi brazo, dibujando lentos círculos sobre mi piel".

-"No pares de hablar, cariño."- lo escuche respirar profundamente en el otro extremo de la línea.

Abrí mis ojos, y leí la primera línea de consejos: "Imagina que eres una estrella porno.

En realidad, era más una prostituta en este momento, jugando con un hombre, al cual ni siquiera podía imaginar bien, este hombre debería estar llorando y sufriendo la pérdida de su amor perdido, no hablando conmigo de esta manera.

_Hazlo por tu familia, _me dijo una voz silenciosa, empujando todas mis inhibiciones a un rincón oscuro de mi mente. No había espacio para la moral en estos momentos.

-"Me miras interrogante, como pidiéndome permiso para continuar, pero aunque no te lo he dado, sigues tocándome, como el hombre travieso que eres."- Leí el primer comentario que encontré en voz baja y su respiración se detuvo. Wow, le gusto. Ese hecho me dio el coraje que necesitaba.

-"Tu mano ya se ha deslizado bajo mi bata y esta peligrosamente cerca de mi ropa interior de encaje negro. Tu otra mano está acariciando mi cuello, un poco más fuerte de lo normal, porque no puedes controlar la pasión que sientes por mí, es demasiado abrumadora, demasiado fuerte, pero luego... "

Me detuve, mi boca demasiado seca para continuar, estaba sintiendo todo, como si realmente el me estuviera tocando.

-"Luego ...?"- Dijo con voz áspera.

-"Me pides perdón, acariciando mi cuello, te perdono rozando mis labios suavemente contra los tuyos, tan suave, tan imperceptible, con tanto amor..."

Cerré mis ojos, sentía mi pulso en lo odios. Él no dijo nada, lo único que me indicaba que aún estaba allí era su pesada respiración. Era mejor, así podía imaginar que solo me estaba hablando a mí misma, dejando libre una de mis fantasías mas prohibidas, con la ayuda de un sitio web.

Sin mencionar, que podía imaginar que era el hombre de camisa negra el que me estaba tocando.

-"Nos besamos, lentamente, sensualmente, mis dedos se enredan en tu pelo, tiro de el con suavidad, y gimes en mis labios como respuesta. Abro mis labios para ti, tu lengua no pierde tiempo…"- mi corazón dio un vuelco, mis dedos acariciaban mi pelo, imaginándome el toque de un hombre.

Me aclaré la garganta, para poder hablar de nuevo.

-"Tu lengua es agridulce, sabe al whisky que has bebido hace poco, se mueve contra la mía, me tienta, me arrastra cada vez más a esa pasión desenfrenada, haciendo girar mi cabeza con el deseo, y no me importa la necesidad que tengo de respirar, todo lo que necesito en estos momentos es a ti..."

Moví mis dedos sobre el teclado, en busca de la siguiente página web, porque esas palabras me encendieron y quería más, quería mejorar mi actuación.

-"Oh... no pares... dime dónde están tus manos..."- resoplo en el teléfono y me sentía ridículamente orgullosa -¿Qué daría por sentir tus labios contra los míos en estos momentos?..."

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír su voz goteando de deseo, me encendió aún más, me moví inquieta en el asiento.

-"Mis manos son curiosas."- continué con voz temblorosa. -"Ellas se sienten solas y abandonadas cuando no pueden tocarte..."

Una imagen apareció en la pantalla del portátil, un hombre de un pecho tonificado y musculoso tenia une mujer debajo de él, la cual le enterraba sus uñas perfectas en el pecho.

-"Poco a poco desabrocho tu camisa, botón tras botón, tomándome mi tiempo, hasta que te impacientas y sacas mis manos para hacer el trabajo tú mismo… te sacas la camisa desesperado y yo no puedo mantener mis manos alejadas de ti, están heladas, así que te estremeces cuando te toco… cierras los ojos y saboreas el momento, tu pecho es fuerte, paso mis manos y siento los latidos de tu corazón contra ellas…"

-"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"- me pregunta de repente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mis ojos vagan por la habitación, sintiéndome culpable, atrapada.

-"Po... ¿Por qué?"- Tartamudeé.

-Solo quiero imaginarte, amor."- Él responde con voz entrecortada.

¿Quería algo que imaginar? Podía dárselo.

-"Mi mano derecha está en mi cuello, justo en el lugar donde quiero sentir tus labios, mordisqueando y chupando mi piel... mi mano izquierda lentamente está haciendo círculos alrededor de mi pezón por encima de la bata."- Me sonrojé al escuchar mis propias palabras, tan extrañas y diferentes a mí.

-"Abre tu bata para mí, quiero verte sin ella, quiero verte"- Su voz era ronca.

Mis manos seguían sus órdenes involuntariamente, estaba segura de que el oía lo mucho que me estaba costando respirar.

-"Ahora, quiero que liberes tus pechos del sujetador, quiero ver tus pechos."

-"¿Por qué te molesta mi sujetador?"- Le pregunté jadeando, mientras seguía sus órdenes con dedos temblorosos.

-"¡No te he dado permiso para hablar!"- el me ordeno y maldita sea me excitaba- "Tu sujetador cubre tu belleza, la esconde de mi vista…tal vez no te deje usar ropa durante un mes, por lo menos en mi presencia, así mis ojos podrían admirar tu belleza cada vez que yo quiera".

Wow. Nadie me había dicho nunca, algo tan sexy como eso. Mi cuerpo de inmediato reacciono a sus palabras.

-"Vamos amor, juega con tus pezones, pon los dedos en tu boca y humedécelos"- Hice lo que me ordeno, y mi gemido fue ahogado por mis dedos. -"Ahora, toca tu pezón con los dedos humedecidos, juega con él, imagina que son mi labios sobre él, mi lengua golpeando tu pezón endurecido".

Sentí una corriente entre mis piernas al seguir sus órdenes, el portátil ya no tenía importancia. Era extraño, estaba tocándome para un tipo al que ni siquiera conocía, el cual era capaz de tenerme necesitada, solo susurrándome palabras sucias

-"Te siento morderme, acariciarme, jugar conmigo como un artista que toca su instrumento favorito- yo jadeaba, pellizque mi pezón fuertemente, obteniendo un gemido por respuesta.- "¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"

-"Estoy encerrado en mi habitación, tocándome- Admitió sin vergüenza y yo gemí en silencio al imaginármelo.- "Mi pene esta duro y palpitante por ti, nunca he estado tan excitado, podría llegar en cualquier momento".- me susurro con dificultad

Mierda.

Seguí jugando, mi mano izquierda sobre mi pezón, el cual ya estaba dolorosamente duro, mientras mi mano derecha se deslizo directamente sobre mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi ropa interior, donde introduje mi mano.

-"Juega con tu hermoso coño para mí, cariño."- Su voz era ronca por la pasión, me sonroje totalmente, aunque nadie me estuviera viendo.

Nunca había experimentado algo así, y él no dejaba de darme órdenes.

-"Extiende tus labios suavemente, como lo haría yo, si estuviera ahí contigo, haz lentos círculos alrededor de tu clítoris, juega contigo, utiliza solo tu dedo meñique"- él ordenaba y yo no hacia otra cosa que obedecerlo, grite en voz baja cuando toque mi pequeño brote de nervios, enviando repentinos impulsos eléctricos a través de mi cuerpo.

-"¿Te gusta cuando abro mis piernas para ti?"- yo jade mi pregunta, frotando mi clítoris en un ritmo desesperadamente lento, torturándome a mí misma

-"Quiero lamerte, hacerte llegar tan duro con mi boca, hasta causarte daño"-fue su respuesta entrecortada.

-"¿Dime a que sabe?"- Me las arreglé para preguntar, me sentí mareada, acelerada.

-"Sabes... oh, mierda, sabe al más exquisito de los manjares silvestres... joder, debes dejarme probarte cuando vuelvas!"- Él gritó y me lo imagine tocándose furiosamente.

-"¡Oh, esa cosa con la lengua!"- Rodeé mi clítoris con dos dedos, aplicando más presión que antes.-"¡Hazla otra vez!".

-"Detente, cariño."- De repente me corto.

-"¿Qué?"- Yo no podía creer lo que oía, porque literalmente dolía parar cuando estaba tan cerca.

-"Dije que pares."-el ordeno y mis dedos se detuvieron. -"Obedéceme, si no haces lo que te digo, dejare de hablar".

Estaba furiosa, pero mis dedos soltaron mi clítoris, el permaneció en silencio ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-"Damon?"- Le oí inhalar, profundamente, varias veces.

-"No hables"- el ordeno.- "Recuéstate, y desliza tus dedos dentro de ti, hazlo lentamente, como te gustaría que yo lo hiciera"- me susurro y luego se quedó en silencio mientras yo hacía lo me había dicho.

Cuando me oyó gemir, continuó en tono ligero. -"Toca ese lugar dentro de ti, cariño. Quiero oírte."

_¿Ese_ lugar?, había escuchado acerca de ese lugar, pero nunca había podido encontrar ese lugar mágico dentro mi…hasta ahora.

-"Yo..."- Tragué saliva. -"No sé dónde está."- Solté finalmente.

-"Oh."- Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros, y me sentí aliviada, cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo, esta vez con más autoridad.- "Bueno, en ese caso, tengo que enseñarte, amor."

Me sonrojé. ¿Iba a hacer lo que yo estaba imaginando?

-"Acuéstate para mí, sobre tu espalda."- Él ordenó en voz suave, y en menos de un segundo había cogido mi celular, y estaba corriendo a la cama. -"Empieza a frotar tu clítoris lentamente de nuevo, ¿Sientes cómo reacciona tu cuerpo?."

Me sentí avergonzada de que un hombre tuviera que enseñarme estas cosas, pero decidí no pensar en ello.

-"Ahora, mete un dedo dentro ti, pero no todo, hasta el segundo nudillo". - Continuó con paciencia, e hizo lo que me dijo, sintiendo su poder sobre mí. -"¿Lo sientes?".

-"Um... no en realidad."- Admití tímidamente, ¿tal vez yo era diferente? Cada mujer en la faz de la tierra lo tenía, pero yo, yo tenía que ser diferente, como todo lo demás en mi vida.

-"¿Todavía estás ahí?"- me pregunto con suavidad rompiendo el silencio.

-"Sí, pero..."- me sentí decepcionada conmigo misma.

-"No hay peros, cariño. Estamos por llegar al premio".- me tranquilizó. -"Ahora viene la magia, curva tus dedos."- Se detuvo un poco. -"¿Lo sientes ahora?"

-"Oh, Dios mío!"- Grité en voz alta, cuando mis dedos finalmente encontraron ese lugar que desconocía.

-"Ahora agrega un segundo dedo, y empieza a moverlos, primero suavemente, solo estas probando."- Ordenó en silencio, escuchando mis gemidos.

-"Yo nunca... nunca supe..."- Traté de formar una frase coherente.

-"Bien, ahora hazlo un poco más fuerte, mueve tus dedos sin piedad, al igual que lo haría yo, frotando ese dulce punto cada vez que lo hagas". - Él mandó y mis ojos se tornaron blancos al obedecerle.

El sudor se formó en mi frente y en todo mi cuerpo , mientras movía mis dedos dentro y fuera de mí, rápidamente, como él dijo, sin piedad.

-"Hazme gritar, Damon! ¿Qué tan profundo puedes ir?".- Perdí el filtro, la conexión entre mi cerebro y mi boca no existía en este momento, solo podía concentrarme en su profunda voz y en mis dedos moviéndose dentro de mí.

-"¡Oh, mierda!, llega para mí, amor!"-Su voz sonaba desesperada, obviamente, tratando de contenerse para mí.

-"Estoy cerca!"

-"Toca tu clítoris!"

-"Bésame Damon, bésame..."- Mi respiración se detuvo, cuando sentí mis músculos internos apretarse en mis dedos. -"Quiero sentir tus labios!"

-"Correte para mí, Ahora."- Él susurró con los dientes apretados y fue todo lo que necesite, las corrientes de placer, me hicieron trizas, haciéndome arquear la espalda y apretar los ojos. Mi orgasmo se precipitó sobre mí, nunca había llegado tan duro en toda mi vida.

Y entonces me quedé allí en la cama, mi cuerpo relajado, mirando al techo, pero sin ver nada, escuchando sus jadeos, que después se volvieron un gruñido.

Mi cuerpo se sentía débil y sentía un poco de dolor, por culpa de la intrusión, mi centro palpitaba con vida. Mi respiración volvió a la normalidad después de lo que me pareció una eternidad.

-"Damon..."- lo llame con voz débil.

-"Gracias por eso, amor...gracias por dejarme llevar las cosas un poco más allá, hermosa, Estuviste genial."- Su voz todavía era un poco inestable, pero me habló con una voz tan baja, tan dulce... como un hombre habla con el amor de su vida, volví a la realidad de un golpe.

Él estaba hablando con Katherine, estaba teniendo sexo por teléfono con ella, no conmigo, todas sus palabras y sus órdenes eran para ella, yo no tenía derecho a escucharlas.

-"No lo hiciste nada mal."- Logré decir, parpadeando varias veces, tratando de eliminar las lágrimas que se estaba acumulando en mis ojos, mi estado de ánimo se había arruinado.

-"Nunca pensé que me dejarías compartir esta experiencia contigo."- pude sentir la sonrisa dibujada en su cara y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentarme rápidamente.

¿Qué? ¡Yo pensaba que hacían esto con frecuencia!

Oh Dios mío.

-"Kath, ¿sigues ahí, cariño?"- me pregunto preocupado.

-"Sí, estoy aquí... solo me siento agotada." -Traté de sonar convincente. Cerré mi bata avergonzada. -"Tengo que irme, Damon. "

-"Está bien,…¿Kath?"- me llamo justo antes de que yo presionara el botón para colgar.

-"¿Sí, Damon?"

-"Gracias. Te amo."

-"Yo también."- Me atraganté, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. -"Buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches, cariño." 

Diganme que Opinan, gracias a todas las personas que han agregado la historia a favoritos y a los follow

¿No sé cómo lo estoy haciendo, si les parece o no?, cualquier duda me la hacen saber :3


	5. Chapter 5

Primero que todo explicar que esta historia no me pertenece, nada en ella, yo solo la traduje, la historia le pertence a arwen01

First at all, this story dosen't belong to me, I just translate it, the story belongs to arwen01

Capítulo 05

Sentada en la limusina de la empresa Salvatore, que habían enviado a recogerme al aeropuerto, me hice constantemente la misma pregunta

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?_

Mi mente sabía la respuesta, y me la repetía una y otra vez: el dinero. Estaba grabado en el fondo de mi mente y me odiaba a mí misma por ello.

Agarré mi bolso - en realidad el de Katherine, al igual que todo lo demás que llevaba, con excepción de los sujetadores, porque tuve que comprar unos de menor tamaño para mí.

Traté de pensar en sus cosas como si fueran mías y me volvieron a dar nauseas. Anoche me di cuenta de que tenía que ser cuidadosa y tendría que hacer una pequeña investigación para saber qué tan lejos habían ido las cosas entre ellos.

John me habló de las personas que viven en la mansión de Salvatore, que eran tres Damon, Stefan y su esposa, Caroline. Estaba el personal también, pero John no pasaba el suficiente tiempo en la mansión para saber sus nombres…suspire. Tenía que tener cuidado con ellos, hasta que los descubriera

Le pregunté a John por qué no me podía ir a su casa, pero él me dijo que Katherine se había mudado a la mansión Salvatore una semana antes de nuestro viaje a Francia.

Pero cuando lo dijo, evitó mirarme a los ojos.

Este plan estaba poniéndose peor con cada segundo que pasaba.

Yo, literalmente, no sabía cómo Katherine se relacionaba con otras personas, pero había visto como actuaba en las semanas anteriores, así que supuse que debía de haber sido igual de arrogante y mala con la familia de su prometido.  
Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, era que Katherine había trabajado como asistente personal de Damon en la compañía Salvatore, pero mi duda era si Katherine se había tomado su trabajo en serio o ella solo estaba allí para mantener un ojo sobre él.

Me fije en los edificios al pasar lentamente, y yo ya no podía con mis nervios. Mystic Falls era una bonita ciudad, con una gran cantidad de edificios antiguos, rodeada de bosques y si no hubiera estado tan asustada, en realidad hubiera disfrutado del paisaje

Pero estaba asustada y no quería hacer esto.

-"Señorita Gilbert, estamos aquí."- La voz del conductor me sorprendió. Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido frente a una enorme mansión y mirándola recién pude comprender a que se refería John al mencionar que era una de las familias más antiguas y más ricas.

Cada rincón del edificio respiraba antigüedad y yo estaba segura de que debían haber algunas historias bastantes interesantes sobre esta casa

-"Gracias..."- Mi voz se apagó al darme cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del conductor, que mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y me estaba ayudando a salir del coche. Mis ojos se fijaron en la etiqueta brillante de su pecho. Cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del conductor, que mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, y me ayudó a salir del coche. Mis ojos brillaron a la etiqueta en el pecho. - "Travis".

EL sonrió.

-"Entiendo la broma, señorita Gilbert". -Me dijo y yo estaba confundida. –Sé que es la camisa de mi padre, pero él está un poco enfermo, siento no haberme puesto la ropa correcta. Soy Frederick"- Me tendió la mano al presentarse y yo solo lo mire con vacilación ¿Debía tomar su mano?.  
El tomo de otra forma mi gesto y su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

-"Lo siento, no debí haberla insultado de esta manera.."- Él inclinó la cabeza y yo me quede atónita.

Decidí no hacerle caso a mi primera intención que fue responderle cortésmente, pensando en cómo había sido la actitud de Katherine en Francia.

-"Por favor, asegúrese de que el equipaje sea llevado a mi habitación, Frederick." Le dije finalmente con desdén, me sentí mal al verlo humillado.

Vestida con un traje rojo sangre con una falda a juego, que era un poco corta para mi gusto, me fui por el camino de graba que llevaba a la puerta, tratando de no tropezar, eche una mirada a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie allí, solo el silencio del bosque y la brisa ligera de la tarde.

Estaba cansada, el viaje había sido largo y agotador, no soy capaz de nombrar todos los aeropuertos en los que tuve que esperar el siguiente vuelo. John se quedó en Francia, para seguir buscando a Katherine.  
E Isobel... bueno, yo no sabía dónde estaba en estos momentos. La extrañaba y también extrañaba mi casa, pero no podía echarme para atrás, no ahora.

Mire mi regazo, y se sentía extraño. John me envió a un salón de belleza en Paris, así que mis manos estaban recién arregladas, pero diferentes.

Para terminar, cuando por fin había reunido el coraje para salir de mi habitación, estaba retrasada y había perdido mi vuelo. Por eso habían enviado una limusina a buscarme, llegaba tres horas más tarde de lo planeado.

Hablé con Damon varias veces después de esa noche, y solo recordarla me hacía sonrojar.

Me llamó con frecuencia y asumí que era un buen tipo por la forma en que hablaba. Era inteligente y de buenos modales, empecé a esperar con ansias sus llamadas.

Nuestras conversaciones eran breves y estrictas, no dejaba que fueran muy largas. Estaba segura de que él estaba más que confundido, pero yo realmente no tenía la menor idea de la dinámica en la relación entre Damon y Katherine, así que contestarle era lo menos que podía hacer.

Y ahora por fin aquí estoy, el gran show puede comenzar. Quería quejarme y decir que no estaba lista, pero la verdad, ¿Podría alguien estar listo para hacer algo tan ilegal como esto?

En casa de mamá, era yo la que llevaba las riendas de la casa, la encargada de todo, me responsabilizaba de los problemas de Jeremy en el colegio. Siempre andaba predicando de que la vida se rige por ciertos valores, como la responsabilidad y el honor, y no sólo predicaba, vivía en razón de estos valores.

Ahora, estoy de pie delante de la mansión Salvatore, mirando el hermoso calado de la puerta, yendo en contra de todo lo que valoro.

Pero no tuve más tiempo para dudar, la puerta se abrió, y en un segundo, me enfrentaba a un par de ojos color verde oliva, en un hermoso rostro. Oí muy lejanamente, a Frederick bajando del auto mi equipaje, y en lo único que pude pensar fue: _Este es el tipo con el que tuve sexo por teléfono._

Sus ojos viajaron lentamente por mi cuerpo y luego regresó a la cara, teniendo en mis funciones.

Me sonrojé, y todo lo que podía sentir era la vergüenza. Esos momentos de intimidad compartida se desvanecieron al ver la cara honesta de este tipo, que estaba de pie como una estatua, la alegría escrita en su rostro.

Si supiera que él no estaba mirando a la mujer que amaba…mi corazón se encogió.

-"Hola", le dije sin ningún rastro de seguridad en mi voz, no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos.-" He vuelto".

-"Por supuesto, lo siento, cariño."- Negó con la cabeza un poco, que sale de su estupor. -" Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, ven aquí."

Él me abrazó con fuerza, me sostuvo más de lo necesario, pero supuse que era normal entre las personas que se amaban, me refiero a expresarse cariño de esta manera. Mi cabeza aún estaba aturdida y me di cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-"Te extrañé mucho."- Él susurró en mi pelo y yo solo me quedé allí parada. Él me tomó la cara entre sus manos.- "Nunca me vuelvas a dejar, ¿entendido?"- susurró con voz ronca, y luego me soltó, agarrando mi mano.- "No puedo esperar más. Ven conmigo."

Miro alrededor, me arrastro a la casa con él y casi tropiezo al tratar de seguirlo.

-"Whoa, con cuidado ahí". –bromeo en voz baja y me tomo en brazos, sosteniéndome cerca de su cuerpo –"Creo que los dioses están de nuestra parte hoy, no hay nadie en casa, puedo tenerte para mí solo".

Respire la esencia de su colonia y era agradable. Aún no era capaz de decir nada, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Al entrar me di cuenta de que los muebles eran grandes y antiguos.

Grandes lámparas colgantes de Tiffany, retratos y pinturas originales. Cuando el empezó a subir las escaleras, me aferre a él y fui consciente del cuerpo musculoso que tenía bajo mis palmas.

Cuando estuvo de pie frente al largo pasillo, yo ya estaba mareada, él me soltó para poder abrir la puerta y mire hacia dentro con vacilación. Mi respiración se detuvo al percatarme de que esta era probablemente una de las habitaciones más grandes en las que había estado, era elegante, moderna y placentera.

Había fotos colgadas en las paredes, pero las imágenes eran tan pequeñas que no podía ver quién estaba en ellas. De repente, sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros, acariciándome suavemente, mientras sus labios se abrieron camino hasta mi cuello.

Me quedé congelada. John nunca me dijo que hacer en estas situaciones. Él era mi padre por el amor de dios. Cerré mis ojos tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Sintió mi incomodidad y me pregunto en voz suave.

-"Hey, ¿qué pasa, cariño?".

-"Yo solo..."- _No soy Katherine_ . Tragué saliva. -"Estoy cansada".

-"Oh, claro,"- me soltó y soltó un suspiro -"Ven, siéntate aquí un momento."

Me llevó a la cama de matrimonio y yo estaba agradecida de poder sentarme. Se sentó junto a mí, paso un brazo por encima de mi hombro, y con la mano libre acariciaba suavemente mi rostro.

-"Te extrañé tanto..."- Se inclinó para besarme, y mis ojos se abrieron con horror.

-"Tengo sed."- Solté, justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos, él frunció un poco, la incomprensión escrita en su rostro.

-"Puedo traer tu champán favorito, Katherine."- Él se ofreció con una sonrisa.

-"No, agua está bien".

Estudió mi cara de cerca y me sentí incómoda bajo su mirada.

-"Te ves diferente".

Mi corazón se detuvo.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- pregunté en voz baja.

-"Tú eras hermosa antes de que te fueras, pero ahora ... no sé, tu belleza es mucho más profunda."- Me miró con tanta intensidad que me empecé a sentir rara. -"Lo siento, sólo estoy balbuceando... es que realmente te extrañé. Nada ha sido lo mismo desde que te fuiste."

Sintiendo mi ansiedad, se puso de pie.

-"Casi se me olvida el agua. Ponte cómoda hasta entonces."

-"Está bien."

Cuando salió de la habitación, me levante de la cama, soltando un suspiro de alivio, estirando mis músculos rígidos por el largo vuelo y las dos horas sentada en la limusina.

Desabroche mi chaqueta, y como aún no había regresado, me acerque a la pared a mirar las foto enmarcadas. Los momentos allí capturados eran de algunos momentos felices y había fotos de momentos importantes.

Todo estaba allí. Los cuatro disfrutaban claramente su tiempo juntos. Costas y restaurantes, hoteles y lugares caros, cada paisaje rezumba lujo y dinero. Y las caras felices capturadas allí, solo lo hacían más evidente.

Mi familia era rica, pero yo siempre estaba preocupada de ahorrar, odiaba desperdiciar dinero. Viajaba con mi madre sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario. Y desde luego, no teníamos un muro de recuerdos como este. Me empezaba a gustar este lugar.

-"¿Recordando los buenos tiempos?" Una voz suave habló detrás de mí, y yo salté al darme cuenta lo cerca que realmente estaba.

Gire y evitando su mirada, tomé el vaso de su mano.

Mientras bebía el agua, él me miraba de cerca, y me guio de nuevo a la cama.

-"¿Katherine, ¿Qué pasa, hay algo que te incomode?"- Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos con preocupación.

-"Nada. Estoy muy cansada, eso es todo."

-"Ven, recuéstate un poco." Obedecí, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Sentada en el borde de la cama, tomó el vaso de mí mano y después de ponerlo sobre la mesa de noche, se volvió a mirarme.

Sus manos estaban en mi otra vez, y la sensación de incomodidad se ubicó en mi estómago. Me acosté y con una de sus manos me empezó a hacer cariño en el pelo, mientras que la otra se deslizo dentro de mi chaqueta ya abierta

Mi respiración se aceleró, estaba desesperándome otra vez, pero lo tomo como un respuesta apasionada a sus cariños. Cuando trato de besarme, gire mi cabeza en el último minuto, por lo que sus labios se encontraron con mi cuello. Encontré un punto fijo en el vaso con agua que estaba en la mesa de noche . Había una foto detrás de él.

Tratando de desconectar mi mente de mi cuerpo, fije mi curiosidad en saber quién era el tipo de la foto. Entrecerré más los ojos y vi algo blanco.

Espera. Algo no estaba bien.

-"Por favor, necesito un poco más de agua."-Susurré.

-"Estas sedienta ¿eh?" Él se rió y me libero.-"No tenemos por qué preocuparnos aún tenemos toda la tarde para esto."

Cogí el vaso y miré la foto. Un segundo después el vaso cayó de mi mano y aunque no se rompió el agua se derramó por toda la lujosa alfombra.

Me quedé boquiabierta en la imagen, una hermosa mujer rubia en un vestido de novia, y el hombre, que estaba sentado a mi lado, tratando de tocarme, era el novio.

El puto novio.

-"Katherine, ¿qué esta mal?"- Me tocó la mano y me estremecí.

Miré a mí alrededor y no vi la habitación, no lo vi a él.

Yo estaba sentada de nuevo en el restaurante del Cote'd Azure, mirando a John, quien me hablaba de los dos hermanos.

Me vi a mí misma mirando la foto por primera vez. John no se vio la imagen cuando él me decía sus nombres.

La sangre abandono mi cara.

Yo no estaba sentada con Damon en esta maldita cama, estaba con...

-"¿Stefan?"-Sentí náuseas.

-"¿Sí, cariño?"

Vete a la mierda

Yo no pude responder, porque sus labios estaban en los míos al instante, él me besaba apasionadamente. Agarré sus hombros con toda mi fuerza, y traté de alejarlo fuera de mí.

-"No."- Murmuré en su boca y él gruñó en respuesta. Sus manos encontraron su camino debajo de mi chaqueta, y las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos al sentir que él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Esto estaba mal, esto no podía estarme pasando.

-"Por favor, ¡déjame ir!"- Me las arreglé para gemir cuando sus labios me liberaron.

-"No, yo sé que quieres esto."- Él jadeó y empezó a besarme de nuevo, metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

-"Por favor, no..."- trate de alejar mi boca de la de él, empujando sus hombros. Él frunció el ceño y luego empezó a besar mi cara lentamente, con dulzura.

Jesucristo. Esto realmente iba a pasar.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi un ligero movimiento y gire la cabeza en esa dirección.

Primero vi los zapatos negros de un hombre. Stefan comenzó a besar mi cuello, pero mis ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia arriba, deteniéndome en los pantalones negros que se pegaban a el cuerpo perfectamente, luego a través de la chaqueta negra encima de la camisa de seda sobre un pecho tonificado, finalmente, fui ser capaz de mirar al hombre que estaba presenciando la escena.

Primero vi unos labios de color rosa, apretado por la ira, la piel de porcelana tornándose color roja en las mejillas por las emociones reprimidas. Y finalmente, fríos ojos azules, tan hermosos que merecían ser alabado en los poemas.

Ojos que pertenecían a Damon Salvatore.

Oh Mi Dios.

Sus ojos observaron la escena de arriba abajo detenidamente, y se quedó allí congelado. Stefan tuvo que sentir que algo no estaba bien, ya que finalmente levantó la cabeza y siguió mi mirada.

-"Hola, hermano."- De inmediato reconocí la voz de las llamadas telefónicas.

Alejé a Stefan de mi cuerpo, y me senté abruptamente.

-"Damon". - Traté de decirle algo, pero sus ojos no estaban puestos en mí. Él estaba mirando a su hermano con una mirada que fácilmente podía matar. Hubo una conversación silenciosa entre ellos y cuando me moví para acomodar mi chaqueta, su mirada vagó sobre mí.

-"No te molestes en arreglarte por mí, Katherine." Él se rió, tratando de ocultar su dolor.- "No hay necesidad de ocultarse."- Su mirada era una mirada completamente desinteresada.

-"Mira, Damon, no es lo que estás pensando". - Stefan intervino y la cabeza de Damon se giró en su dirección.

-"¿Qué estoy pensando, hermano?"- Hizo hincapié en la última palabra con un tono burlón. -"¿Que mi novia, que, obviamente, tiene la moral de una puta arribista, viene a mi casa sólo para acostarse con mi hermano pequeño a mis espaldas?" Él susurró, con los puños apretados y las venas notándosele en su cuello.

-"Damon..."- las lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos cuando vi su dolor cada vez más profundo.

-"¿Qué vas a decir para defenderte?"- Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. -"Que lo lamentas…¿Qué lamentas que Katherine?, Que lamentas haberme mandado a la mierda y haberme rechazado y negado todo por esto?- Gritó. Su puño golpeo la madera del marco de la puerta, y sus palabras cortaron profundo, como miles de hojas de afeitar.

Me encogí ante sus palabras. Stefan se apartó de mí y se fue a sentar en el brazo del sillón. Poco a poco me puse de pie, mirando mis pies.

-"Eres un maldito cobarde, Stefan."- Dio varias respiraciones profundas y miró hacia mí una sola vez. -"Katherine, te doy una hora para empacar tus cosas y salir de mi casa."-

Espero que se hayan aclarado todas las dudas, si yo igual quede mal, la primera vez que leí este capitulooo xD


End file.
